The Note
by Flamingoetsalsa
Summary: Noah finds a note among his belongings and finds it is from an unlikely person.


"Have you ever thought about maybe smiling for once?" Noah glanced up from his book in annoyance. His eyes narrowed further upon seeing it was Katie sitting in front of him.

"Here to rub it in my face that I lost?" Noah growled. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Noah how can I possibly rub it in your face that you lost when I wasn't even in the competition?" Katie asked. Noah opened his mouth to make a snide remark to find that she had a point.

"Whatever," Noah grumbled. "Just go away." He had only read one word of his book when Katie snatched it away from him. "Give it back!" Noah barked.

"Not until I make sure you got my note," Katie said inching a tad bit away so that she was out of arms length of Noah so he couldn't make an easy grab for his book.

"Note? What note?" Noah asked eying his book making sure she didn't do anything to it, but she was holding it gingerly in her hands, her index finger keep his place.

"You didn't get it then," Katie said looking disappointed. Noah hovered on the thought for a moment before shaking his head. What did he care if she was disappointed about something?

"Obviously," Noah snapped. "Can I have my book back now?" Noah demanded.

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry," Katie said handing him his book before turning and scurrying off.

"Idiot," Noah mumbled to himself as he settled back down.

Back in his room Noah was shifting through his things looking for the book he had promised to loan Cody. He dumped most of his bag out on his bed and pulled the book out with triumph. Something caught his eye and he turned just in time to see a small folded up square of paper flutter to the floor. Picking it up he unfolded it carefully, until finally he realized it was a note. _Wait...note?_ The words clicked in his mind and reminded him of his earlier encounter with Katie. He almost started reading it but then reminded himself it had been written by Katie, it was probably just written down "E's!" Crumpling up the paper he chucked it at the trash bin grumbling as it landed a good five feet from the thing. He stood up, grabbed the book, and left to go find Cody.

He finally found him and handed over the book, but not before insisting Cody take great care of the book. Fifteen eye rolls and at least twenty sarcastic remarks later Noah found himself walking back to his room. He entered and stepped on something. Looking down he realized it was Katie's stupid note. He cursed about stupid girls and their stupid notes and made to throw it away, but something stopped him. The note, clutched tightly in his hand, hovered above the trash bin for a few moments before Noah drew his hand back and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Call me an idiot for doing this," He whispered to himself before opening the note and smoothing out all the creases that there were in it now. After a minute he was able to read it and realized that it only contained a sentence or two.

_ Noah,_

_ I don't know if it'll mean much to you at all, but I just wanted to say good luck in the competition. You may not like me all that much, but I just though you'd like to know I was rooting for you to win it all. _

_ -Katie_

Noah lowered the note and then reread it to make sure he had understood it correctly. A third time reading the note confirmed it. _Katie? Rooting for him? _

He thought about their meeting earlier. He blinked realizing he hadn't noticed that 1. She was without Sadie. 2. She was actually tolerable and 3. She was incredibly nice to him like she always was.

"Katie!" Noah yelled catching the attention of the sixteen year old who was walking towards the door of the Total Drama studio where they held the Aftermaths.

"Hey Noah," Katie replied smiling as he caught up with her.

"Um...Katie about earlier," Noah said suddenly embarrassed. "The note! It was...wow and I was..." Noah trailed off as Katie giggled.

"So you did get the note?" Katie asked and Noah merely nodded. She leaned up and pressed her lips gently against his cheek. "Good. See you later Noah," Katie sad.

"Katie, wait," Noah said. He grabbed her wrist and gently tugged her back and, swallowing his nerves, kissed her. When he pulled away she was blushing and Noah knew he for sure was as well.

"That was...wow," Katie whispered grinning sheepishly up at Noah.

"Yeah," Noah said feeling undoubtedly embarrassed.

"Could you blush any more Noah?" Katie joked and Noah smirked.

"If you weren't so pretty than I might," Noah replied and Katie was left speechless. Capturing her lips in a quick kiss Noah wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her towards the TV studio, both still blushing like idiots.

My first NOTIE fic ever. :)

I am a fully converted Notie fan! One of the greatest couple possibilities! Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
